Jean Grey (Earth-10005)
(as Phoenix); (as Jean Grey) | Relatives = John Grey (father); Elaine Grey (mother); Cyclops (fiancee, deceased) | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly X-Mansion, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = http://www.flixster.com/actor/famke-janseen | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Doctor, teacher, and adventurer. | Education = PhD | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale on Hudson, New York, America | Creators = Tom DeSanto; Bryan Singer | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Since childhood, Jean Grey had mutant powers and abilities that were beyond all known limitations. Fearing that Jean could not control her vast psychic powers, Charles Xavier put psychic blocks around her subconscious mind to keep Jean's abilities in check. As a result while growing up, Jean developed a dual personality - one being her usual self and the other her vastly strong, powerful, and uninhibited side that called itself the Phoenix Force, which emerged when she was angry or enraged. Jean Grey still managed to develop strong telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic abilities in spite of the blocks. ''X-Men'' Jean Grey became an X-Man, and served as a doctor at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She was in a long-term relationship with Cyclops. A love triangle later developed between her, Cyclops, and Wolverine. She fought Toad at Liberty Island, only to get her face coated in a layer of his slime-spit. She was part of the team sent to rescue Rogue at Liberty Island, who as being used by Magneto as a means for using the Mutation Device to mutate the UN leaders. While there, the energy source from the Mutation Device somehow triggered her senses, as she felt something strange within her beginning to rise. ''X2'' Jean became concerned over her experiences and frequent bad dreams and headaches. Her powers and abilities had been constantly strengthening and increasing tremendously. Jean began to exhibit Phoenix-like abilities and powers as she used her highly advanced telekinesis to deflect the missiles fired at the X-Men while trying to escape the US Air Force. Her eyes glowed fiery red as she successfully destroyed one missile. In another incident, while fighting Cyclops (who was under William Stryker's control), she was able to telekinetically shield her herself from Cyclops' optic blast before dispersing it and shattering the energy about, causing it to destroy a dam's structural integrity. After the destruction in Alkali Lake, Jean sacrificed herself to save her teammates from the ruptured dam. Her superhuman abilities had reached maximum as she sent the inoperative X-Jet away, telepathically cancelling Nightcrawler's teleportation powers to prevent him from rescuing her, as she momentarily held back the resulting tidal wave that eventually claimed her mortal body. At that point, Jean was engulfed by fire as she closed her eyes and let the water crash onto her. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Jean's apparent death severely affected Cyclops, who had frequent nightmares of her. He returned to Alkali Lake, where he angrily released the full force of his optic blasts into the waters, only to cause Jean Grey to rise from the water, alive. They began to kiss and she insisted that he remove his glasses as she was able to control his superhuman powers, but then apparently killed him by atomizing him with her newly strengthened and enhanced telekinesis. Unconscious, she was taken back to the mansion by Storm and Wolverine. Back at the mansion Xavier explained how he had constructed psychic barriers within her mind as a child to restrain her Class 5 mutant powers and how it resulted in the creation of a dangerous id-like personality. Shortly after Xavier's failed attempt to rebuild the telepathic blocks, Jean awoke with her aggressive alter-ego in control. Upon Logan's mentioning of Scott, Jean began to breakdown causing telekinetic chaos before throwing Wolverine across the room and blasting through the steel doors. Jean's Dark Phoenix powers began to manifest as she used her newly strengthened telekinesis to attack Xavier. She disintegrated Xavier and joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Upon attacking Alcatraz Island, Jean, in her Dark Phoenix form, unleashed her Armageddon-like fury and destroyed much of Worthington labs, the X-Jet, and killed both mutants and humans along the way. Wolverine was the only one who could stop her due to his healing factor. He managed to get Jean, who burned through his skin multiple times, to resurface long enough to plead for him to stop her from causing any more harm. Wolverine expressed his love for Jean, and then stabbed her with his claws, killing both Jean and the power-hungry Phoenix Force. Her gravestone was set next to Cyclops' and Xavier's. ''The Wolverine'' In the following years, Jean would appear to Logan as a dream or hallucination, usually making him feel guilt for the part he had in her death and for all the deaths he had caused in general. However, the last hallucination took place as Logan was on the verge of death. This event may have occurred in the White Hot Room and been the true Jean as she stated that she is "so alone". She asked Logan to stay, to which he respond that he can't. | Powers = Jean Grey was a Level-Five mutant with immensely strong, powerful and potentially limitless telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic abilities. At the peak of her potential, Erik Lehnsherr referred to her as "the next stage of (human) evolution". Early in her life her vast psychic powers were suppressed by Charles Xavier's mental "blocks" which restricted her abilities to limited telekinesis and telepathy. However, with the initial breakdown of the psychic barriers, her mutant powers began to sporadically flare. With the barriers' full destruction, Jean's power was restored to its full potency however whilst, as Phoenix, she was able to utilize vast telekinetic and telepathic power it is questionable, due to the purely instinctive nature of the Phoenix personality, whether she had full control over her power. This was highlighted by the Xavier and the power-sensing mutant Callisto who stated that Jean's power was "completely unstable". Telepathy: Jean can read minds of others. Her telepathic abilities were initially low-level on account of Xavier's psychic blocks but, after the Libery Island Incident, her telepathy began increasing exponentially. Yet it should be noted that, in spite of her then constrained powers, she was able to successfully use Cerebro to pinpoint Magneto's location. In X2 she noted that, whilst her telepathic sensitivity had increased, her control was limited. However she demonstrated more refined control over her increased telepathy by sensing the presence of Cyclops and scanning Nightcrawler's memories as well as cancelling his power. As "Phoenix" she wielded unmatched telepathic power sufficient to block and overwhelm powerful telepath Charles Xavier. * Memory reading: Could read memories of others and this ability possibly triggered Logan's nightmares. * Thought reading: Could "hear" the thoughts of others in her vicinity. * Mind to mind communication * Psionic blasts: Could create telepathic blasts which can induce pain, knock out a person or kill them. Telekinesis: Could move objects with her mind, levitate them, control their molecular structure, disintegrate them and generate heat and light. As was initially the case with her telepathy, Jean's telekinesis was limited to the levitation or movement of relatively small objects which still required concentration. After the events of Liberty Island, Jean demonstrated far greater command over her increased telekinesis as well as highly advanced telekinetic feats such as deflecting a missile as well as dispersing the energy of Cyclops' optic blasts in a destructive wave. As Phoenix, Jean's telekinetic power increased dramatically enabling her to levitate a house with no visible effort. As well as this, Phoenix demonstrated vast skill with her telekinesis by dismantling a gun and tearing a set of reinforced steel doors of their hinges. |Abilities = Expert pilot | Strength = Normal human female who engages in moderate regular exercise. She can telekinetically lift a limitless amount of weight. | Weaknesses = If she became emotionally unstable, she would lose control of her powers. | Equipment = Jean's X-Men outfit is made of leather. | Transportation = Formerly Blackbird | Weapons = None | Notes = *Famke Janssen portrays Jean Grey in X-Men, X2, and X-Men: The Last Stand. Janssen is set to return to the role for The Wolverine. * Phoenix has a small part in the video game X-Men: The Official Game. | Trivia = At the end of X2, a version of a Phoenix raptor is seen glowing underneath the lake where Jean seemingly died, as she narrates an explanation of evolution to the audience. }} Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family